The monitoring, control and management system of a typical electric power system is configured in accordance with its purposes in order to perform management for the efficient operation and control of a power plant for generating electricity, a transmission and distribution system for transmitting the generated electricity to consumers, and the load systems of the consumers.
A measurement system transmits measured information, such as current or voltage in the form of an analog, digital or pulse sensor signal in a power generation and system process, or a modem signal of a remote terminal unit (RTU) or the like in a power system, to a collection and control system at either a close location or a remote location.
The collection control system for collecting various types of spot-specific information functions to collect various types of signals transmitted from a spot, change the collected information into engineering information, and then convert the engineering information into actual values, or may function to calculate new spot transmission information by controlling the above information. All the information is transmitted to a DB management system over a network. The DB management system manages and operates various types of topology data information in accordance with purposes. In a conventional DB processing method, both the static and dynamic information of entry data within a table of a DB management system are used together and configured within a single table. This presents a problem with use by various application programs within a short period of time when the application programs of a power system search, read and record information required for power equipment (a transformer, a line, a generator, etc.).
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-0299307 discloses a method of constructing the characteristic matrix of system data via load flow calculation and fault-related calculation in order to analyze topology data information. That is, in order to conduct computation, a topology characteristic matrix for system analysis is constructed by converting an electrical node state into an analytic node state. If all electrical nodes are considered as being included in a computational range, the size of the matrix increases. Accordingly, a problem with efficiency is further compounded in the case of a large-scale distribution system.